


Snowball Fight

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, December 2020, Domestic Fuff, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: In which Draco and Harry becomes really competitive when it comes to snowball fights and Draco is just whipped for Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056464
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6! W only have 3 fics to post till the end of my Christmas of December 2020 prompts. Hope y'all would check out the series or my works <3 I love friends~! Say hi to me on **Tumblr** ([@chartreuserpent](https://chartreuserpent.tumblr.com)) Happy reading!!

“Hah! Take that,” Harry said, throwing a snowball to his lover who’s hiding behind a car. They’re in an empty parking lot in front of their flat, these two suddenly decided to go out on a whim after seeing the pile of snow outside when they stepped out of their flat’s veranda. 

Harry changed his hiding spot, squinting his eyes, and preparing to aim at his lover. When it comes to this the two really get competitive and acts like they were on a video game.

Harry who’s oblivious of his surroundings and is busy preparing to launch his snowballs, isn’t aware that Draco sneaking behind him holding a pile of snowballs, Draco smirked at this and throw a snowball at Harry. “Got you,” Draco said laughing.

“Ugh,” Harry groaned dramatically as he slumped into the ground and holds his face which Draco aimed at earlier. He groaned as if he’s hurting, Draco feeling guilty, decided to take a look at his lover and abandoned his snowballs. 

Walking forward to Harry, guiltily. This time Harry is the one who’s smirking, he hid his face under his gloves and continued to groan as dramatically as possible.

“Hey, sorry— what the” Draco was cut off his sentence when Harry threw a snowball at him, getting up from the ground with a wide grin. “You shouldn’t fall for that obvious traps,” Harry said smirking before throwing all of his snowballs at his defenseless lover.

Draco smiles to himself and shakes his head, protecting his face from his lover’s _aggressiveness._ Harry laughed at his victory when he finished throwing all his snowballs at Draco, he runs to him and engulfed him in a big hug. “Better luck next time, Dray,” Harry said, muffled as his face buried in Draco’s scarf. 

Vapor can be seen huffing out of their mouths as both of them gasp for air, too tired to even said a word. Draco tackled his lover in his arms and slumped together on the ground, looking at the cloudy sky. Harry reached for Draco’s hands and hold them tightly, they didn’t say anything to each other but they both want to feel each other’s company and presence. 

Guess these snowball fights will be a yearly winter tradition for both of them.


End file.
